


Singing to the Tune of

by softboys (Rokeby)



Series: the kids aren't alright [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Dystopia, M/M, PWP, Post-Apocalypse, bad guy minseok, it could be song minho and it could be choi minho, there's a minho here too, they're 17 hence the underage tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because everyone knows they're fucking doesn't mean that Luhan wants them to see them fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing to the Tune of

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same AU as my Primordium.

Luhan's spine curves up from the damp sheets, his fingers scrambling up Minseok's arms to loop around Minseok's neck. Trembling, the pads of his fingers trace the thick scar at the base of his neck, nearly identical to the one Luhan has on the exact same place. Minseok lets out a soft grunt, snaps his hips against the back of Luhan's thigh, sending Luhan further up the bed. 

The sound of heavy rubber soles approaches quickly; the sound echoing off the wall in the empty corridor outside Luhan's room. Luhan's heart speeds up, his gaze flickers from the closed door to Minseok who meets his gaze easily, a lazy grin spread out on his handsome face. Minseok's eyebrows rise in question, challenge as he changes the speed of his hips until they match the steps. Luhan's eyes widen; teeth sinking into his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. Normally he wouldn't because he _knows_ Minseok loves it. However it's different when there's someone in the hallway probably just seconds away from entering the room. 

Just because everyone _knows_ they're fucking doesn't mean that Luhan wants them to _see_ them fuck. Thank you very much.

"Minseok," Luhan gasps, eyes rolling back into his head when Minseok's cock rams into Luhan's prostate, sends pleasure aking to fire up his spine, his teeth clacking from the impact. Minseok grins devilishly, bends down to press his lips to Luhan's neck, his tongue warm, heavy against Luhan's sticky skin. 

"We should-Minseok!" Luhan's feeble attempts on stopping Minseok vanishes when Minseok nips on the thin skin over his pulse point. Luhan shivers bodily, nails clawing over Minseok's back, leaving red dents in their wake that will hurt tomorrow. Color settles in Luhan's cheeks as his voice, his moans drowns out the sounds of the boots. 

"Let them see," Minseok growls. 

Luhan comes, curling in on himself, on Minseok as his body spasms, muscles tightening like vices before his orgasm rams through his body, white noise filling his ears. Minseok comes with a soft moan, his blunt teeth bruising Luhan's neck. 

Minseok's hips are still lazily undulating against Luhan's thighs. He never pulls out at once, loves to remain inside Luhan, occasionally until he gets hard again so he can fuck his own come back into Luhan. The mere thought make Luhan's ears flush with color. 

He flushes further, however, when Minseok pulls back from his neck to look at him all warm, soft. Like he used to, before. 

There's a knock on the door before it opens. It's Minho, clutching a piece of paper, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"We have found him." 

The smile that fills Minseok's face sends chills up Luhan's spine. 

"And he's not alone," Minho says further, sounding as delighted as Minseok looks. "There's a little boy with him." 

"Perfect," Minseok purrs.


End file.
